Grojband Season 2 episodes!
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Tell me what you want! I'll write them up just like if the creators have done it! so far 6 episodes are up! and there shall be much corney fluff this contiues from hear us rock and coreys cute monolog to Laney. NOTE: All this episodes are collabed on with Imagrojian,matsadler10,datrandomcat. T for safty
1. Authors story note

Hi guys so I'll be making Grojband season 2 episodes storys here! Yes contiuing from Hear us rock episode!

And after that Cute Coreys Monolog stuff gets interesting!

So say ideas for the story! Thanks!


	2. Episode 1 Driving Secrets

**Hi guys so I hope you enjoy fan made episode 1 Driving Secrets!**

**This episodes was made collaboration by me and Matsadl10. I usally am a collab person Lol.**

**We'll here it is::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;**

We arrive at the groj to see that kin and Kon were arguing about who will have the last piece of cheese

Laney got a little sick of it so she walked to them and sId,"Guys! It is just a piece of cheese,get over it!"she told them.

'' Its not just any cheese!'' Said Kin. '' Its cheesy cheese!'' Said Kon.

She said,"Well I don't care! How about you split the cheese so the fighting can stop?"she suggested.

'' Why didn't I think of that!'' Said Kin as he began breaking the cheese in half.

Laney sighed at the fact the twins were so silly,and the fact she is the only person with common sense in the band.

Suddenly Corey burst through the garage door with his usal adorable smile that just made Laney melt at the sight.

He said,"Guys,you won't believe what I just found out today!"he said with excitement in his voice

'' Let me guess Core? Your latest themed gig that we'll do then fail?'' Laney said as she rolled her eyes.

He said,"No lanes,it won't be like that!"he said to her with a smile.

Laney melted from his since last year her crush on Corey is getting harder to hide.

He said,"I just found out my sister lost her drivers license and her car is at the show!"he told his pals.

'' Ooo I'll get to see Trina! Uhh I mean mess her up!'' Said Kon.

Kin said to his bro whispering,"Really dude,she does not even like you!"kin told Kon.

Kon then whispered back '' I know I can't help who I like!''.

Kin sighed in disbelief that Kon has a crush on Trina,but ignored it,for now.

'' So guys whos up for some Car rising fun?'' Said Corey as he jumped up and down from excitment. '' So now its the car puns?'' Said Laney as she rolled her eyes just like the hipsters do. '' Lanes you know me too well!'' Corey said as he bopped her nose gently.

She felt like her face might melt after that little bop on the nose.

She automatically blushed from the contact as she then saw Kin smirk.

Kin knew of her secret crush on Corey for a while,but he kept that a secret unless he wants her to kill him.

Kin then walked up too Laney to talk to her about it.

She said,"You tell him and you will not live to see another sunrise!"she threatened to kin.

'' I won't its just when are you planning on telling him? Its been years now!'' said Kin.

She said,"Well,I am unsure if he likes me back,if I tell him,he might kick me out of the band!"she said.

'' He wouldn't do that laney!'' said Kin.

She then said,"Why?"

'' Okay guys whos ready to go! I'm just Car ing with excitement!'' Said Corey.

She sighed at the fact that she thinks Corey will not like her back,but went along with this new plan.

Wicked Cool transition...

We now arrive at the car show and see pinktastic,Trina's old car on display for everyone to see.

Trina was with Mina staring at Nick.

She said,"When will I totes get nick Mallory,it has been five-ever!"she said.

'' Nick Mallory says why is Trina starring at Nick?'' Nick said.

She saw him and said,"Uhh,just trying to make sure that nothing lame is near you Nick!"she lied to him.

Laney saw this and rolled her eyes.

"When will she see that it won't happen between her and Nick?"said Laney rolling her eyes as Corey said.

"Eh,she will see it soon,doubt it though."he said to Laney.

'' So Core! We need lyrics for our gig in 2 hours!'' Said Laney.

He then said,"Don't worry lanes,I got a crazy plan that just might work!"he said.

'' Yep same old Core!'' Said laney. '' And same old caring Lanes'' Said Corey looking at Laney.

She rolled her eyes after he said that.

'' Why so negative Fella?'' Corey said as he wrapped a arm around her.

She blushed when Corey wrapped his arm around her.

Hearts formed in her eyes as she fan giggled to herself.

He then said,"You okay lanes?"

'' Great I'm great!'' Said Laney as she gazed at his face quickly then back at his arm on her shoulder.

She sighed in affection that she and Corey were so close together.

Corey lightly smiled at this as he then removed his arm.

He then said,"Now to go on with the crazy plan!"he said.

Kin smirked to Kon at the sight that just happened and Kon looked confused back at Kin.

Kon then asked,"What was that all about kin?"he asked kin.

'' Uhh nothing!'' said Kin. Laney blushed transition!

We go right to see mayor mellow announce,"Citizens of peacville,today we have a special offer for someone,a brand new car!"he told the townsfolk.'' And the winner who cars best in show! Shall win!''

As Trinas car became the prize thanks to Nick Mallory sweet talking her into donating it.

"Don't worry Trina,we'll find you a new car."said Mina.

''Sigh'' said Trina.

She was a little sad to see her car on the show,and that she won't be able to see it again.

'' Mina! i got it we'll enter your car in the show and try you'll try to win it back while I get my drivers licence!''

Mina said,"Great plan Trina,and then you can have your car again!"she said.

'' Thanks minski!'' Said Trina in a sarcastic tone.  
Wicked Car transition...

We see grojband setting up onstage.

'' Core ten minutes and its show time! WE NEED LYRICS!'' Screamed Laney.

He said,"Lanes,relax,I got it covered!"he said to her.

'' How Core how!'' Laney said as she moved into his face with frustration. Corey backed away abit scared.

"Easy,we'll get Trina to go diary by telling her that someone will trash her car and she will lose it!"he told her.

''Lets hope this works! Said Kon. '' Wait i got a better full proof plan!''  
Said kon

Corey asked,"What Kon?".

'' If someone she hated was to hug her wouldn't she go diary?'' Kon said as he was planning it to be him.

Corey said,"Whoa,that's a pretty good plan Kon!"

'' And who would this person be? NOT ME!'' Said laney.

He then said,"Yeah,Kon who will hug her aside from lanes?".

'' Uhh I was thinking maybe me?'' Said kon shyly.

They all went wide eyed and Laney said,"You like Trina,do you?!"she said to Kon.

'' UHH NO!'' Said Kon as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She saw his look and said,"You're lying Kon!"

'' NO! I AM NOT!'' Said Kon as his nose twitched.

She then let Kon off the hook,for now as in she will ignore it.

Kon couldn't take the pressure as he screamed '' FINE I LIKE TRINA HAPPY NOW?''

She said,"Well thank you for telling the truth."she said to Kon.

Corey just wide eyed him in shock while Kin just smirked. But Trina heard them and screamed '' EWWW that thing like me!'' She then went into diary mode.

Her eyes were red and she looked mad,she then went in a circle in the air and whooshed up further in the air as the pen and diary floated near her.

Soon the Diary fell into Corey's hands.

He said,"Sweet,got the lyrics!"he said.

Soon they we're on stage and singing their new song.

The crowd went nuts for their awesome song,Laney was playing greatly as Corey shredded like a crazy person.

As they sang... [ Kelly people like us]  
We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now

[Verse 1]  
Hey everybody loses it  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey… yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Oh

[Verse 2]  
People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

[Chorus]  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

[Verse 3]  
Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
Oh

[Verse 4]  
People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

[Chorus][x2]  
[Verse 5]  
They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

[Bridge]  
Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Oh

Verse 6]  
People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

[Chorus][x4]

Kon ended the song with a wicked drum solo,the crowd went crazy for them as Kate and Allie screamed with glee.

Wicked rock transition...  
Backstage they started packing up.

Then Laney said,"Well that sure was awesome core,we rock hard!"she said.

'' Yes Lanes and the lady of the band did a really good job today!'' Corey said as he smiled.

She blushed at the fact he called her the lady of the band and giggled.

He saw that the twins had heard it and we're smirking so he quickly added a '' Bro'' as he hit her shoulder.

She then lost her blush as he just said that.

Laney sighed to herself. Corey noticed this and when the twins left around the corner Corey started his weird monologue..

A light from nowhere shone down on Corey as he said,"Cars are precious to most people,as people are precious to other people and it would stink if you lost sight of that."he said.

He then took a breathe as he continued '' And when you find that amazing special car you want to ride it through the ups and downs of life and never want to crash it because without it you couldn't even go to school.''

The light turned off as Laney said,"Those are great lyrics core,you could use them for a song!"she said

'' Who knows Lanes! Who knows!'' Corey said as he wrapped a arm around her and bopped her nose gently.

Hearts rose from her head and she fainted from that nose bop.

Corey smiled lightly as he held her in his arms. He then said '' Thanks for coming out everyone!"


	3. episode 2 Trip to the circous!

**made by me and imagrojian**

One fine Grojband today everyone was sitting around bored. '' I bet any secound Core is going to burst through that door with his adorbable smile on his face and say his latest crazy plan!'' Said Laney. she then realised Kin and Kon heard her.  
One fine Grojband today everyone was sitting around bored. '' I bet any secound Core is going to burst through that door with his adorbable smile on his face and say his latest crazy plan!'' Said Laney. she then realised Kin and Kon heard her.  
"Ew! That's weird, bro! Why do you like him if your a boy?!" Kon exclaimed dramatically, earning an elbow to the ribs by Kin, and then he started shrinking back in fear as he saw Laney's angry expression.

But Laneys angery expression went away when Corey entered the room. '' Guess what guys! We're going to get a gig today at the circous!'' Shouted Corey super excitly with his usal adorbable smile that just made Laney blush. Kin smirked evily.

Kin then whispered into Laney's ear, "Corey's smile making you melt, yet~?" he teased before looking back at Corey, and started acting as if he didn't even say anything to her. "That's great, Corey! Now I can test one of my new inventions~!" he yelled out randomly  
'' Okay guys! But we'll need to dress like circous people!'' Said Corey. With his adorable smile still on he made his way to where Laney was and sat down next to her. This made Laneys heart race quickly as she looked up at him. '' Lanes I got the perfect outfit for you!'' Corey said sweetly as Laney started melting from how close he was sitting to her.

"O-Oh, uh okay Core. Its not too girly, is it...?" she asked worriedly, though she wanted to look good for Corey instead of looking like an ugly clown, which she was guessing it would be a clown suit.  
'' Lanes here it is!'' Corey said as he gave her a beautiful acrobat outfit. He was green and black and sparkly. Laney couldn't believe he actually got her that. Usally he mistakes her as a boy! She then run upstairs got changed and came down. '' Wo-w'' is all Corey could slutter out.  
Laney looked beautiful.  
Kin smirked at this.  
Laney giggled nervously as she looked down at her outfit, not sure whether Corey was thinking if she looked beautiful or ugly. " Uh, it doesn't look stupid, does it?" she asked, rubbed her arm shyly while trying to avoid eye contact with each of them.  
'' No Lanes you look beautiful!'' Corey said as Laney felt her heart race. She then blushed smiled at him lightly. Corey gave her a adorable smile back to her.

Laney almost fainted at that, before seeing Kin and Kon's cheeky faces from behind Corey, which immediately stopped her "Corey Trance." "S-So uh, what did you get Kin and Kon for the gig?"  
'' you mean jester costumes? We got our own! But Corey bought one for someone special!'' Kin teased. '' Shut up Kin!'' screamed corey!,

Laney rolled her eyes at the twins, while she thought was cute on how Corey was getting mad at Kin for saying too much. "Calm down, Core, they're just messing with ya,"  
'' Lanes thanks!'' Said Corey as he started calming down alot. He sighed to himself his crush on Laney was getting harder and harder to hide. '' Off to the gig!''  
The Gig Transition~! Laney, Kin, and Kon looked around the circus tent, mainly looking for Trina, since they needed lyrics for their gig. "Core, what are we gonna do for lyrics, this time?" Laney asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
'' Uhh I got a crazy plan that just might work!'' Corey said sounding excited. Laney rolled her eyes. '' And what is this plan Core?'' Laney asked.

"Nick bleeted that he was going to the circus today, and Trina for sure will be here! And since your dressed up as a fantastic acrobat, you'll be doing those swinging tricks with him, making it look like he's in danger to Trina, and she won't be able to get to him because of the humongous crowd, causing her to go diary when we catch Nick!" Corey said, falling to the ground cause he had said everything in one breath.  
'' Core! Are you okay?'' Laney said we'll Laney went down to where Corey had fallen. '' I'm goo-d Lanes I just need to catch my breathe'' Corey said as he took big gulps of air in. Soon he sat back up and from nowhere Laney hugged him.

Deciding not to break the moment, Corey hugged her back, and sighed happily, even if he was worried that his blush was going to show to her. Nuzzling his head into her hair, causing hkm to get a quick wiff of what it smelt like. "What do you wash your hair with Lanes?" he asked quickly after separating from the hug  
Laney saw Coreys light blush and also wondered why he had asked that! Wait did he just nuzzle his face into my hair? Does he like me? Laney kept thinking about it over and over. '' Laney?'' Corey said as he waved a hand in her face.

Immediately, Laney shook out of her thought and smiled at Corey sheepishly. "Oh, uh sorry Core, I was... Just trying to remeber what type of shampoo I use!" she lied before putting on a huge fake smile. Hoping Corey would buy what she was trying to say, 'cause she didn't want this to get any more awkward between them.  
Corey saw she was giving him a fake smile. '' Lanes whats wrong? I can see very clear that your putting on a fake smile!'' said Corey. '' Uhh We'll I uhh...'' Is all Laney could slutter out. Corey just eyed her.

As of pn cue, Kin and Kon ran into the picture, "We found Trina, Corey!" They screamed, which brought Corey's attention away from Laney, and back to the plan they had set.  
Thank heavens for the twins! Thought Laney. As they made their way down into a room they saw Trina starring at Hunkey Nick mallory ll dreamily. Trina then just sighed contently.  
"Geez, it seems like she's even more into him than before now..." Kin pointed out to the band. Corey nodded excitedly, "More love, equals: More great diary lyrics!" he chanted as then lookd at the time. "Uh, I can't see the clock properly, can someone else read it...?" he said  
Laney leaned over Corey to read the clock time. She blushed when she saw she was so close to him now. '' It's 3pm Core!'' she said.

Corey's eyes widened in shock as he then realized that they had to start the circus, which meant they would have to get on the circular stage. "Okay, fellas! Time to get our lyrics and rock this gig!" he cheered as he then went to go find Nick Mallory from the crowd, while te others got in their positions.  
As they started moving Laney took a quick glance back to see Corey. Corey saw her looking and smiled which made her blush. As everyone got ready Corey walked up to Nick.

After a while of trying to fight the crowd to get to Nick, Corey finally got there, and stole a quick seat next to him. Ignoring Trina's frustrating growl, 'cause she was sitting behind him. "Hey, Nick, you planning on volunteering in one of the circus acts! Its gonna be rockin'!"  
'' Nick says Nick thinks he owes it to this circous Nick's never heard of!'' Nick said. '' Like get away no Bro aloud and get like out of my seat and junk!'' Said Trina angerily.  
Corey fist pumped happily, apart from. eing shoved off of his temporary chair by his Nick Mallory obsessed sister. "Thanks Nick! Btw, do the act they're calling right now! The acrobats really awesome!" he directed quickly before running off.  
After Trina saw Laney and Nick doing an act together she went into diary mode. Corey caught the flying diary and Grojband suddenly appeared on stage. '' Are you ready to rock Peaceville?'' Corey said as they started playing.  
After they finished their song, Laney ran into the changing room and took her outfit off and changed into her regualer attire, smiling in relief as the itchiness of that costume was now gone.  
Back stage once everyone was back to their usal looks Corey walked over to Laney. '' Lanes you did great out there!'' Corey said. Laney lightly blushed. As soon as Corey started blushing abit he added a ''Bro'' as he gently hit Laneys arm.  
Laney groaned in annoyance before saying, "Thanks, Core..." sge was once again let down by Corey calling her Bro... "Btw Core, next time we do a gig like this, no itchy acrobat costumes!" she added  
'' It was itchy?Oh sorry! I saw it in the shop and thought of you!'' Corey said slightly blushing at what he just said. Laney lightly blushed back.

"Oh, okay Core," Laney shrugged off, looking away in embarrassment, before everything was silent. " So what should we all do now...?" Kon asked, breaking the silence  
'' What should we do! When we're in lifes circous of ups and downs?'' Corey said. Then a light shined down on him as he ciontiued. '' When our hearts go up then fell down like out when your flying in a cannon thats whats down.''  
Laney then walked up to Corey, smiling hopefully at him. "Core, do you think you'll ever use that for lyrics? 'Cause that'd be really cool!" she said, hoping he'd actually agree this time.  
'' Who knows Lanes who knows!'' Said Corey as he bopped her nose. Laney fainted then. '' Thanks for coming out everyone!'' Corey said as he pulled down the garage door.


	4. Episode 3 The Newmans episode

Author note:  
Hi guys today this chaptor is by me and Datrandomcat!

It was a fine day in the garage of Carrie. But this episode will be featuring The Newmans and not Grojband for once. Larry watch Kim and Konnie play their intruments as Carrie burst through the garage door.  
Causing Larry to jump. She looked excited. "Woah, Care. Where's the fire?" Carrie held out a poster. "Oh, Larry! You'll never believe it! I got us a gig before Grojband!" Konnie clapped and Kim smiled. "Oh, cool!" She said. "What's the gig about?"  
''Its Konnie drum roll!'' Said Carrie as Konnie started drum rolling. Once the drum roll stopped she said '' At the Peaceville ball!'' said Carrie. '' OOO New dresses! To the Mall!'' Screamed Konnie.  
Larry rolled his eyes. "Oh, BROTHER..." He sighed as Konnie grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the garage, followed by the rest of the Newmans. When they got to the mall (thankfully with a ride from Mina), the girls went crazy all over the mall to different stores while Larry lagged behind, walking with his hands in his pockets, and a blank expression.  
Carrie stuck around Larry though and she saw his upset face. '' Larrs whats wrong? Don't you want a new dress?'' Said Carrie. Larry sighed '' Care! I'm NOT a girl!'' Larry said in abit of anger.  
Carrie's eyes widened at her friend's angry outburst. "Woah, Larry...I'm sorry..." She said in a low voice. Larry immediately felt his anger go away at seeing Carrie's hurt expression. "Oh, s-sorry Care." He said. "I just...always get angry when you mistake me for a girl..." He said, mumbling the last part.  
''Sorry its hard to rember that your a boy when we're all girls!'' said Carrie nervously as she twisted her thumbs through each other slowly. Larry looked at Carrie and smiled lightly. '' We'll do you want to go shopping Larrs?'' Said Carrie.  
Larry half-smiled at her, not able to say no to his crush. "Sure, Care..." He said, but then gave her a serious look. "But no dresses!" He said. Carrie laughed. "I know, I know." She put an arm around his shoulders and started leading him to a store that sold guy's clothes.  
Larry blushed fully red at the contact from her arm around her shoulder. '' Larrs look over here! Theres some tuxes!'' Larry was still love struck from the contact but soon snapped out of it. '' Care! Wait up!'' Larry said as he made his way to her.  
He found her looking at a rack of nice looking tuxedos. He made a face. Larry wasn't really one for fancy clothes, and dressing up nice. "Uh, Care? Isn't there another alternative, or something...?" She grabbed a tux off the rack and pushed it into his arms. "No. You. Tux. Fitting Room. Now." He sighed and stalked towards the fitting room.  
''Wait Care! Don't we need uhh dates for the ball to enter to play the gig?'' Said Larry hopping to get out of this one. Carrie thought about it more. '' We'll worry about that later! You. Fitting room!'' Larry sighed and went in and got dressed and then came out.  
When he came out, he was all three of the girls waiting outside for him. Carrie's eyes widened when she saw him, and she blushed slightly. 'Wow, he looks really good in a tux...' She thought. Suddenly, Konnie ran up to him and scooped him up in a crushing hug. "Oh, you look so cuuute!" Larry gasped for breath.  
Carrie looked angery at Konnie as she said '' Let him go!''. Konnie dropped him and nervously backed away. '' Larrs are you okay?'' Asked carrie Larry nodded. '' So Carrie who is your date for the prom gig?'' Asked Kim as she smirked evily.  
Larry looked nervously at the three of them, and Carrie looked at him hopefully, but he did not notice. "Oh, uh...I don't know...I don't really lie anybody, soo..." He said, trying to cover his nervousness. Carrie heard a shattering sound that she could only describe as her heart breaking. 'So, he doesn't like me...' She thought. Larry, however, was shooting a glare at Kim, who was whistling innocently. 'That was a close one...' He thought.  
''Larry! You idiot look at Carrie you shatter her heart!'' Kim said angrily to Larry. Larry turned to see Carrie looking a bit upset but soon put on a fake smile. '' We'll we do need dates for the gig? So who will go with who?'' asked Carrie.  
It was Kim and Konnie's turn to look a little nervous, but Larry smiled a bit. "Uh, Care...?" He said in a low voice. She looked at him, trying to keep the fake smile in place. "W-would you maybe like to...go with me? As...as my date...?" He asked nervously. Her fake smiled immediately turned to a real one. "S-sure Larry!" She said, trying not to sound to enthusiastic, but failed. She then looked over at the twins. "What about you two?"  
''Oh we're covered we'll leave you two alone now!'' They said as they left. Leaving Carrie and Larry alone. A slight blush grow on Carries smile as she thought she was his date! Larry smiled wide eyed as Carrie grabbed his hand and started pulling him to a shop with ball gowns.  
As Carrie was going through the dresses, Larry sat back and watched. Then she pulled two of them out and held one up in each hand, showing them to him. "So, Larr...which one?" She asked. He blushed. "Uuuh...whichever you want." He said, but in his head, he said what he had really wanted to say: 'Anything looks great on you, Care...' As soon as the thought was finished, however, he realized that he had said it out loud. His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth as he looked at Carrie, who was looking at him with a surprised expression and blushing.  
'Th-anks'' Is all a blushing Carrie could slutter out. Carrie decided to get a beautiful blue dress with puffy sleaves and sparkly all over and it going down to the ground. It truly looked beautiful on her. Every time Larry looked he couldn't help blushing.  
Carrie noticed Larry stealing a glance at her every now and then, and each time he did, he blushed. She smiled. 'Maybe he does like me after all...' She thought to herself.  
''We'll Larrs we got 1 hour before we meet back up in the mall with the twins! Anything you want to do in the mean time?'' Asked Carrie. Larrys eyes opened at all of his thoughts.  
He looked around, and saw something. He pointed. "What about that...?" He asked. Carrie looked to where he was pointing to see a solitary photo booth. Carrie's eyes sparkled. "Great idea, Larrs!" She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him over.  
Larry sighed as she drags him EVERYWHERE and it hurts him abit. When they we're in there Larry asked '' What poses will do do?'' Carrie smiled and thought of all the possibitys.  
"Hmm..." Carrie said, thinking. "What about doing funny faces?" Larry nodded. As they were doing funny faces, an idea crossed Carrie's mind. As they were doing the last picture, Larry wasn't paying attention, so she leaned over and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. His face went red as the last photo was taken.  
He really couldn't believe she had just kissed his cheek! It was too much for him he soon fainted. Carrie went down to the fainted Larry worried for him. As she was doing that the pictures came out. The one where she had kissed his cheek landed onto his face.  
Larry suddenly jolted up, and the picture fell from his face to his lap. He looked at it, then looked at Carrie. "Uh...what was that?!" He asked. She smiled slyly. "Oh, ya know, just...posing." She giggled.  
''Want to get another lot of pictures?'' asked Carrie as she had even another cheeky idea. Larry got up with Carries help. He then said to her '' Sure!''. As the camera flashed for the first picture Carrie did bunny ears behind him.  
After the picture, he slapped her hand away playfully. "Hey!" He said. She giggled. They did many more pictures with many more poses, until the last one finally came. This is where she put her plan into action. As it was about to be taken, she turned him towards her, giving him a genuine affectionate look, and pressed her lips to his. He let out a muffled gasp, but then fell into it. After a bit, they parted.

Larry's face just went bright red. Carrie gave him her adorable smile then as she noticed Larrys full body blushing reder then his hair. As the pictures game one by one Larry watched. But when the last picture of them kissing came out Larry blushed even deeper. Larry was speechless.  
Carrie chuckled and looked at the picture of them kissing. "This one's a keeper." She said, smirking at Larry. It seemed impossible for him to blush anymore, but he somehow managed it upon hearing that. "Ya coming, Larry?" He heard Carrie say. He blinked and noticed that she had already left the booth, and was waiting for him. "Oh, uh...yeah!" He said, leaving the booth as well.  
As he left the booth he smiled widly! Carrie had just kissed him! He soon noticed he was blushing bright as the sun and quickly tried to get rid of it. Soon when Larry caught up he saw her buying one ice cream con. He sighed guessing she didn't get him one. But was he wrong?  
She came over to him handling only one cone. He felt disappointing. Carrie noticed he expression. "Hey, Larry? What's wrong?" He looked at her. "Oh, uh...it's nothing, Care..." He said. Carrie looked at him. "Well, cheer up. I got you an ice cream cone." She said, smiling and handing the cone to him. His eyes widened, and he looked at her, taking the cone. "This is...for me?" He asked, surprised that she had used her money on only him. She nodded. "Why didn't you get one for yourself?" She patted her stomach. "I'm on a diet. i'm a bit conscious about my weight." He raised an eyebrow. "Care, you look fine. Wanna share? A little bit won't hurt." He said, holding up the cone.  
Carrie blushed from his words '' Wanna share''. '' I guess a little can't hurt! Thanks Larrs.'' Carrie said. Larry smiled. Soon they we're licking the ice cream and it was almost down to the con when Larrys and Carries lips met by accident. Larry opened his eyes in shock to see he was kissing Carrie. She looked at him and saw him blushing.  
She then rolled her eyes. "Oh, what the heck..." She said, and then pushed into his lips, causing his eyes to widen. As soon as they parted, they were smiling at each other.  
Larry was now looking like a fully blushing idiot. '' Larry are you okay?'' asked Carrie. At her voice and what just happened going around in his head all he could do was be in his love struck state and he just kept gaxing into her eyes with a goofy smile on his face.  
Carrie giggled at his expression, and waved a hand in front of his face. "Uh...Larrs? Earth to Larry? You home?" She kept trying, but he wasn't snapping out of it. Finally she went to last resort, and lightly slapped him, successfully waking him from his spacey state. He rubbed his cheek. "Thanks, Care. I needed that..."  
''No prob Larrs! Are you okay?'' asked Carrie looking at Larry. He then said '' Uhh Yeah just really surprised thats all...''. '' Surprised about what?'' asked Carrie. Larry gulped thinking of what to say.  
"Well, uh...you kissed me..." He said. "I was just...really happy that you like me back." Carrie stopped for a second. "Wait...likes you...back?" She asked. Larry sighed. "Yeah, Care. Truth is...I've liked you for a while..." He admitted.  
Carrie at hearing those words brought Larry into a huge hug. But the twins came back and saw them hugging and soon joined in.  
Larry groaned, and Carrie looked at them. "Uh...guys?" She said awkwardly. The twins pulled way. "Huh?" Konnie asked. "I thought we were doing a group hug..." She said, looking disappointed.  
''Uhh this was me and Larrys hug..'' Carrie said. Larry blushed then as the twins said '' Wait only you and Larry? What hsppened when we we're gone?''.  
Carrie looked away nervously. "Uh, nothiiiing..." She said. Larry had the same look as Carrie. Kim looked at the two suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "C'mon guys. Spill the beans..." She said.

''What Beans?'' said Larry acting nervously. Kim and Konnie smirked more. '' Why was the hug only for you two? Are you two dating or somthjing happened when we we're gone?'' Asked kim.  
Carrie looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with the twins. "Uh, well...we just...we were just FRIENDLY hugging!" Larry quickly said. Kim raised an eyebrow. "It's true!" Carrie added. "Haven't you ever seen two best friends hug?!" Kim rolled her eyes. "Uh huh..." She said skeptically.  
''C'om admit already!'' Kim said crossing her arms. '' Admit what?'' asked Larry. '' That you two love each over that what!'' said Konnie. Carrie took a quick glance at Larry and thought to herself of what to do.  
The two lovebirds exchanged a glance, then Carrie sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win!" She said. "Yes, we like each other! You happy?!" Kim smiled, satisfied. "Very." She said, smirking. Konnie was clapping happily like a little kid.  
''We'll our gig is on in 30 minutes! We better get going?'' Larry said. '' Lets go girls!... and dude!'' said Carrie. When they got there Carrie saw Grojband and sighed at it. She then said to the twins '' So whos your dates?''.  
Kim and Konnie looked away nervously. "Err...Kin and Kon..." Kim said quickly. Carrie's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!" She exclaimed.  
Corey and Laney then made their way over. Laney then said to Carrie and larry '' Kin and Kon will not be their dates!''. Carrie rolled her eyes and now knew Kin,Konnie,Kim,Kin had secretly planned this.  
"Like, soo not happening." Carrie said, crossing her arms. Corey did the same. "For once, we actually agree on something, Newman." He said. "Oh, come on, guys!" Kin said pleadingly. "Yeah, it's not fair!" Konnie said. "How come you can date whoever you want, but we can't?!" Kim chimed in. Kon just stood there awkwardly. "Uh, guys? Can we please stop yelling at each other? It's only gonna make things worse..." But no one listened to poor Kon, who was in the middle of the two arguing bands.  
As they we're agruing Corey and Laney stopped. '' Wait what do you mean by date anyone?'' Laney asked. '' Uhh Larry and Carrie?'' said Kim.  
''Their dating?'' said Laney in abit of shock because their her and Coreys double gangers.  
Corey and Laney blushed a bit. Carrie looked at Laney, still angry from the quarrel. "Yeah, you got a problem with that, Lamey?" Corey's blush disappeared, and he looked at Carrie angrily. "Hey, don't call her that!" Carrie rolled her eyes. "Or what, Riffin?" Corey was getting angry, but before he could do anything, Kon stepped in between them. "Guys, ENOUGH!" He said loudly, causing Corey and Carrie to stop their bickering.  
''WE ARE HERE FOR THE GIG. THEN WE CAN GO OUR SEPORATE WAYS OK?'' said kon now fustrated. Corey thought: wow I didn't know Kon could even get angery. Laney rolled her eyes at them but sighed to herself as she wish her and Corey we're together.  
"Whatevs, Grojdork..." Carrie said, rolling her eyes. "Just don't get in our way when we CRUSH this gig!" She finished, starting to walk away, and motioning for the other Newmans to follow. Larry followed close behind her, but Kim and Konnie stayed where they were. "No." Kim said simply. Carrie turned around. "What did you say?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "I said 'no.' I'm going to spend time with Kin, my DATE, and Konnie is going to spent time with Kon! And you can't tell me otherwise." Carrie scoffed. "Whatever. Just be ready to play tonight, traitor." And with that, she left with Larry tagging along behind.  
Carrie rolled her eyes. '' Care that was abit harsh!'' said larry. '' But their Grojnerds! Newmans and Grojnerds can never DATE''. Said Carrie as she started walking away more. laney just rolled her eyes.

Corey watched the two walk away. "Tch, whatever. Good riddance." Kim looked down sadly, and Kin put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, genuinely worried. "Yeah." She said, but then paused. "...no." Kin smiled a bit. "It's okay, Kim. she's just a bit angry right now. she'll get over it." Kim sighed. "Yeah, I guess..." she said.  
Soon it was the gig time and Grojband and The Newmans we're in background with Barney the Prom King. Barney then said '' You two bands will do this gig together! And rember make it good!''. Carrie and Corey froze as they both said '' Together?''  
"That right!" Barney said, unaware of the petrified and disgusted looks on the two bandleaders faces. 'Ugh, I can't do a gig with RIFFIN! Is Barney out of his mind?!' Carrie thought. 'Eew, playing with a Newman will totally ruin my performance...' Thought Corey. But before they knew it, they were pushed onto the stage.  
The whole time they were playing, Corey and Carrie were shooting each other dirty looks. But then they realized something. Though they were playing together, and they each thought the other would be a detriment to their music, they actually sounded pretty good.  
Once they stopped the crowed cheered and clapped really hard and loud. It was the loudsest any of te two bands had ever got. It got them thinking playing together might not be so bad after all.  
After they were finished on the stage, they went backstage and started gathering their things. Corey was putting his guitar in its case when he heard someone walking towards him. He looked up and saw that it was Carrie, walking towards him with a scowl. He back up a bit, thinking she was going to do something. But when she got up to him, she looked at him. Her face suddenly turned to a slight smirk, and she lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey, uh...good gig, Riffin..." She said.  
Corey froze at her words! Did she really mean that? He then got out of his trance and said '' Uhh Thanks!''. Larry then went up to Carrie as she started packing up more. '' What is it Larrs?'' asked Carrie looking at Larry's face and seeing a worried expression. '' uhh Care I wanted to know if...''' Larry sluttered out shyly. '' If what?'' Asked Carrie.  
Larry put his arms behind his back. "Well, uh...I just wanted to know if you...you know...wanted to by my girlfriend...?" Carrie's eyes widened, and she threw herself at Larry, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Nothing would make me happier..." She said to him.  
Larry fell backwards as Carrie threw herself at him. But at her words made him the happiest alive. He hugged back. ''I...'' Larry started saying but Carrie shhed him with her finger. Larry just sighed contently to himself.  
Carrie removed her finger from his mouth and started gazing into his eyes.

Larry stared back into her blue eyes as they smiled at each other. They began leaning towards each other when..."Hey, you two! Get a room!" The two looked over to see Corey looking at them, smirking with an eyebrow raised.  
''Your one to talk Riffen! Go make out with your girlfriend Lamey and leave us alone!'' said Carrie. Corey looked angery at her remark. Carrie grabbed Larrys arm and took him to a different area where Corey couldn't tease them.  
Corey scoffed angrily and went back to packing his things. Laney was standing by, blushing at what Carrie had said. Corey, however, didn't notice. Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry-  
''Larrs I'm sorry about those GRoj-nerds!'' said Carrie. '' Its okay Care!'' he said. She then sat down next to him and gave him her adorable smile which made him blush like a idiot even though they we're already dating.  
Carrie put a hand on his cheek. "Larrs, you look so cute when you blush." She said lovingly. That just caused him to blush even more.  
Soon when you thought he couldn't blush more he did. They started starring into each others eyes lovingly. Now even Carrie lightly blushed.  
Larry smiled at her. "So do you." He said, seeing her blush. She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Ah, shut up." She said jokingly. He giggled a bit, but then looked at her. "Uh...Care?" He asked. She looked at him. "Yeah?" She said. "I've always wanted to know...did you like me even before all this?"  
''From the first day I met you!'' Carrie said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They started leaning in again very slowly. Soon they both closed their eyes as there lips met.  
It was total bliss for both of them. Even though they had kissed before, it still felt like the first time. When they parted, they smiled at each other.  
But the romantic moment was soon ruined by two twins who we're hovering above them. Carrie looked angery. '' Guys seriously? Can't I get any time alone with Larry?'' said Carrie sounding really annoyed now.  
Kim snickered. "Okay, okay." She said. "But you guys are just too cute!" The twins said in unison. Carrie and Larry rolled their eyes. "Okay, whatever guys. Now SHOO!" She said, using the shooing hand motion.  
The twins sighed and left leaving them alone once again. '' So now what Care?'' asked Larry.  
Carrie shrugged. "Wanna head home and hang out at my house?" She asked.  
'' Sure Care!'' said Larry as he smiled. '' Thanks for coming out everyone!'' said Carrie. '' Care who are you talking to?'' said Larry.  
'' I havn't got the faintest idea!'' said Carrie. Then a garage door appears and closes.  
THE END


	5. episode 4 Kidnapped crazy

In the garage... Grojband was bored. '' Hey Lanes i'm soo bored! Umm where have the twins gone?'' asked Corey.

She said,"I don't know core,maybe they went to get some cheese."she said.

'' Oh Lanes i remember now! they left to get some more food from the shop!'' Said Corey. Meanwhile with Nick Mallory. A shady figure approached him.

Turns out the shady figure is Trina following Nick without him noticing her.

Suddenly a creepy figure grabs Nick and stuffs him into a bag. Trina gasps!

She saw her one love being dragged off by a mysterious figure then she vows vengeance for Nick and tracks the figure down.

Meanwhile with Laney and Corey. Corey walks into the kitchen to get a drink and that same creepy figure grabs him. Laney hears a plate smash.

She was to the kitchen to see Corey in a bag and he screams,"Lanes,help!"

The shady figure then went out of sight as Trina burst through the window.

She screamed,"That loser took my Nick Mallory!"she screamed in anger.

' And that thing took Core!'' Said laney.

They both lost the boys they loved to some stranger who they do not know.

'' Like I'm sorry to ask but I think we should like join forces!'' Said Trina.

She said,"As long as it gets core back!"she shook her hand and set out to find their boys.

They soon found a old castle. As much as Trina hated Laney she wanted Nick back more!

They went to the castle and saw that it was locked down and they found a secret entrance into the castle.

Behind a huge tall bush. They started crawling through the secret tunnel.

Trina said,"Ewww!This tunnel reeks!"

They then came to a clear part but there was two turning ways.

'' Like ugh I'm taking this path! its the cleanest!'' Said Trina as she pointed to the one on the right.

Laney said,"And I will take the right."she said.

'' Like no! You can have the left!''

She said,"Fine,left it is."she said.

They then go on the separate paths to find their boys.

In Laneys path she soon sees daylight as she then climbs up a ladder into a dark room and she sees Corey chained up.

She says,"Core!"she runs to him to free him from the chains.

Corey was scared at first but then saw it was laney and smiled. Laney looked scary as she started trying to rip the chains. '' Hi Lanes! You came to rescue me!''

She says,"Oh core!I thought you were gone forever!"she says.

'' I knew you wouldn't let me get trapped!'' Corey said as Laney hugged him tightly. '' Core! I was so worried!''.

He said,"Well,I'm here now lanes,and I will never leave you alone."he says to her as he hugs back.

'' Now how are we going to get you out of here!'' Said Laney looking back to the unripable chains.

He says,"I'm not sure lanes,maybe the way you came in?"he suggested.

''Like maybe i can help!'' Said Trina as she walked into the room holding a key and then Nick walked in after her.

''Like maybe i can help!'' Said Trina as she walked into the room holding a key and then Nick walked in after her.

He saw her and said,"Trina!What are you doing here with Nick?"he asked

'' Like me and Lamey are working together to rescue you guys! BUT AFTER THIS OUR TEMPORARY LITTLE FRIENDSHIP WILL BE OVER!'' Said Trina.

He said,"Well,that seems fair."he says to his sister.

"But do not call her Lamey!"

'' Nick says we should get moving before Kate and Allie come back!''. Said Nick.

Laney then said,"Wait,Kate and Allie kidnapped you core,again?!"

"This is the second time those girls caught you!"

'' We got fans for sure!'' said Corey.

'' Thanks Corey!'' Said Kate and Allie who appeared from the shadows.

They all yelped in fear when they appeared.

'' Just one thing we wanted! We knew we could get you two here if we trapped Corey and Nick!'' Said Kate.

"Yeah,good thing you two didn't go too far again."Laney said sarcastically while rolling her eyes

'' We we're unsure which of the two Laney liked and we knew we could get her here if we captured her crush! But we're unsure if it is even Nick or Corey!'' Said Allie.

Laney then said,"That's why you did this?!"Laney asked a little angry.

Kate dragged Trina out into the next room and Nick too.

Laney then said,"Where is Kate going with them?"

'' Laney we just wanted to get you and Corey alone to ask some questions!'' Said Allie. as Kate entered back.

Corey then asked,"What questions?"he asked.

'' Just 1 question to each of you!'' Said Kate. '' We can't seem to work it out even though we stalk you guys alot!'' said Allie. '' And that's not a sign of anything!'' Said laney.

"Well,what other questions are there?"

Corey asked

'' Who do you two have crushes on?'' asked Kate.

Laney blushed madly after she asked that.

'' We'll we will let you free after you tell us! said Allie.

Corey was wondering if he has a crush on someone,but is not sure.

'' We'll Corey? Laney?'' asked Kate.

They both were still silent on that question,as Laney was giggling to herself.

'' We're waiting?'' said Allie again getting frustrated.

Laney then says,"I have a crush on no one!"says Laney,cursing herself for not saying Corey.

'' We've learned to study when you lie! So say the truth?'' Said Kate.

She could not believe these girls won't back down,Laney.

'' Answer and your free!'' Allie said.

She said,"I have a crush on Kin!"she said,still cursing herself for saying that.

'' Wait what? KIN?'' Said Corey looking weirdly at Laney.

She said,"What's with you core?"

Corey started acting weirdly and abit upset as he started going into a nervous breakdown.

Laney went to him and said,"Core,what is wrong with you?!"she asked

" LANEY REALLY? KIN REALLY?'' Corey said nervously as he started shaking from shock.

She told him,"Well he's smart and he is not an goofball like his bro!"she told him

'' What a liar Laney!'' Said Allie.

.She said,"What?"

Corey started going into a small fit and pulling at his hair.

She told him,"Core please calm down,I hate seeing you like this!"she pleaded him.

'' But how can you even like Kin? I thought you we're just friends!'' Corey said as he sighed to himself that it wasn't him.

"Well,it's complicated core!"she told him.

Laney could not take it seeing him like this and she said to him,"Core,I have to confess something."she told.

Corey grabbed his legs and pulled them to himself as he said '' So I'm not good enough for you?'' Corey then realized what had said.

Corey gulped and sighed.

She said,"No,it's that I don't have a crush on kin!"she told him

Kate raised a eye brow '' Knew it! So who then?''.

She then said it in a low whisper,"Corey.."no one heard her clearly.

Allie then said '' Corey who do you like?''

He said also in a low whisper,"Lanes..."no heard him either.

'' Guys we didn't hear you!'' said Kate. '' Unless you want to live trapped here forever you better speak up!''.

She then said,"Core! its Corey!"she said out loud for everyone to hear.

Corey s eyes widened as he said '' Wh-a-t?''

She said,"I like you core,you are the boy who I have a crush on,no one else,but you!"

Corey then thinks Laney is just saying that to get out of there so he winks at her as he says '' Oh I like Lanes!''

They both squealed in joy of hearing that.

Kate and Allie let them leave then as they jumped around fan girling.

Later out side...

Corey walked up to Laney and said '' So Lanes we need to talk about you liking Kin? I mean we're a band and uhh I uhh..''

"And what core?"

'' How can you like have a crush on Kin?'' Said Corey as he then started going into a small nervous wreck.

She then said,"I lied about having a crush on him,I told you it was to get us out of there!"

Corey felt the stress go away as he said to her '' Oh phew I mean if you like him I would be uhhh I mean I would be happy for you two!''

She sighed at his obliviousness once again.

'' The thing is Lanes I wouldn't know what to do if you actually liked him!'' Corey said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you lying core,cause I can tell when you are lying!"she said to him.

'' I'm not lying Lanes! I honestly wouldn't know what to do if you liked we'll any guy because uhh...''' Corey said nervously as he sighed more for not saying it.

"Because what?"she asked.

'' umm nothing!'' Said Corey nervously.

"Core,please tell me!"she said to him with sad puppy eyes.

'' Uhh nothing! Anyways who do you like? I'm just curious!'' Said Corey randomly

She sighed and said,"Well,it's a boy who is really cool and is always thinking optimistically and he has the cutest smile every time I see it."

'' Hes a lucky guy...'' Said Corey he face palmed himself hopping she didn't take any notice.

She notices that and thinks,"Does core actually like me,could I be the reason why he is like this?"she thought.

'' Lanes are you there?''

She snaps out of her trance and says,"I'm okay core,just a little dizzy from what happened."she told him

'' So Core why we're you so nervous and said all those things?'' Laney asked feeling abit awkward.

He thought and then said,"Well,it's because.."he then says,"Because what?"she then said,"It's because I like you lanes,that's why I went crazy earlier!"he told her.

'' And I sorta thought you liked Kin and I went into a mental break down as I like you alot!''

"So you like me?"she asks

'' Yeah its fine if you don't like me back! I know you like Kin and i'll support you! I'm just abit upset by it.''

She then says,"Core,what I said about me liking you was true!"she told.

'' Really Lanes?''

She says,"Yes core,really!"

Corey then grabbed Laney and bear hugged her.

She hugged him back,enjoying the moment.

Then suddenly the twins walked in and Kin said '' Well well well look what we got here! Its about time!''

They separate and were blushing.

Kin and Kon smirked as they went into the kitchen.

Kin said,"I knew you two would get together sometime!"kin said.

When the twins we're gone laney saw Corey giving her one of his most adorable smiles.

She felt her face blush and she giggled.

She then pulls Corey in for another hug as she wraps her arms around his neck and he returned the hug.

She then says,"I love you,core!"saying it happily.

Corey smiles and when they pull away he says '' Is it too late to ask for the new years eve kiss?''

She then said,"Well core,let's find out!"says Laney as she pulls him closer to her again.

As there noses touch Corey blushes light as he looks at Laney.

She then brings him in for a big kiss on the lips as she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen it.

Corey smiles and embraces it as the twins smirk from around the corney. Kin then says '' Thanks for coming out everyone!''


	6. episode 5 A walk in another persons shoe

In Coreys garage... '' Guys! I got a great new inevntion!'' Kin said.

Corey said,"What is it Kin?"

'' It can make us play tonights gig perfectly!''

Laney said,"How exactly?"

'' Just drinnk this potion!'' Kin then handing one to himself and everyone else.

Laney said,"I'm not sure about this Core."

'' Lets just try it!'' said Corey. Everyone then drank it. Suddenly Laney swapped bodys with Corey and Kin swapped bodys with Kon.

It was silent in the groj for a little but.

Everyone then looked at themselfs and screamed. '' IM IM LANEY!'' said Corey in Laneys body.

"I'm Corey!"said Laney.

'' And I'm in my girlfriends body!'' said Corey.

"Kin,looks like your invention went wrong,AGAIN!"said Laney.

'' Look it will only last for 7 hours! I guess we're going to be in each others shoes! Plus we probley shouldn't let ANYONE know!'' said Kin.

Corey said,"Man,this is really weird!"

'' Yes!'' said Laney.

"So what do we do till the 7 hours are up?"said Kon.

'' Yeah CORE! What about LYRICS FOR OUR GIG IN 5 HOURS!'' said Laney as she adjusted the beanie.

Corey said,"Calm down Lanes,we just need to make sure that no one notices anything weird about us like this!"

'' Laney why are you calling my brother Lanes?'' said Trina awkwardly as she appeared from nowhere.

They all yelped in fear.

'' Like whatever!'' said Trina as she left with Mina. As she left The Newmans appeared.

Carrie said,"Hey grojnerds,what are y'all planning in here?"

Corey who is in Laneys body then said '' What do you want Beff!''.

She then looked at who she thinks is Laney and says,"Why do you sound like Riffin,Laney?"

Kim then said '' Easy they switched bodys!'' She then walked up to Kon's looking person and said '' Hi Kin!''.

Kin said,"Hey Kim!"

Carrie rolled her eyes at them as Larry appeared and held onto Carries hand from being abit creeped out.

She looked at Larry and said,"You okay Larrs?"

'' Y-eah!'' he said.

She then wrapped an arm around him and gave him a affectionate smile.

Laney rolled her eyes.

"So,what do we do?"said Kon who was Kin.

'' Prepare for our BATTLE OF THE BANDS!'' said Carrie evilly.

She then added '' But sadly we must join forces as the band must have 8 people!''

Grojband said,"So,what makes it a battle of the bands with no other band to battle?"

'' Oh theres over 50 bands to battle!'' said Konnie.

"Like what?"asked Corey.

'' Never mind that we need you guys to get LYRICS and unfortunatly for you! Trinas gone out of down Nick hunting.'' said Carrie.

Laney said,"How are we gonna get lyrics now Core?,"

'' I guess we'll have to write some!'' said Corey.

"But you're not good at writing them Core!"

Corey then grabbed her hand as he said '' But maybe if we all pretend to be the person we have swapped bodys with we will get inspired!''

Laney blushed a bit when he grabbed her hand.

She then nodded in agreement.

Carrie said,"So what do we do to get insprired?"

Pretend to be the person we have swapped bodys with me.

She said,"Okay."said Carrie.

'' Okay so I am Laney Penn and I am now going to complain about having no lyrics!'' said Corey acting as Laney.

said Corey acting as Laney.

Laney said,"Core,that impression of me looks ridiculous,and I don't even sound like that!''

Kin just rolled his eyes.

Laney then smirked as she started an inpression of Corey '' I am Corey Riffin and I have a crazy plan that gets us all in crazy trouble and I never admit I was WRONG!''.

Corey then said,"Why did you say that Lanes?"

'' I was just being in your shoes!'' '' Is that so?'' '' Yes it is so!'' Laney and Corey immedatly started leaning in. As there lips we're about to touch it was ruined by Carrie.

She said,"Get a room why dontcha!"

Corey went up to Carrie angerily as he said to her '' Why don';t you shut up and make out with your boy friend! Like you did backstage!''

She blushed a deep shade of red on her face.

Before saying '' Shut your face Riffin!''

It was a little quiet for a bit.

Untill Larry spoke up

She said,"Guys,can we put our rivalry aside for now or be friends?"

Carrie and Corey crossed there arms as they both said '' Never!''

Laney sighed that they still won't be friends.

Kin rolled his eyes.

Corey and Carrie finished arguing and sighed

Larry then walked to Carrie.

'' What is it Larrs?'' asked Carrie

He said,"You feeling okay Care,you look a little tired."

'' I'm fine!'' said Carrie.

He grabbed her hand and asked,"Are you sure Care?"

'' Yeah.'' Carrie said. She then thought '' Oh what the heck!'' She grabbed Larry by the shoulders and turned him towards her and then started kissing him.

He kissed back while wrapping his arms around her.

But the moment was soon ruined when Corey went up to them and fake coughed.

He said,"Wow,you two just want to love each other don't you?"

They ignored him. Carrie got angery and used one arm to hit him in the face.

"Ouch!"Corey said as he rubbed his face.

Laney quickly went up to him well her own body.

She saw the damage.

'' Core!''

He groaned in pain from Carrie's attack.

Carrie and Larry then finally parted.

That was not very nice Beff!"Clrey said.

'' Then stay out of my busience!''

Corey just stared at her angrily.

'' Riffin back off! You look creeper starring like that in Laneys body!'' said Carrie looking distubed.

He said,"Whatever!"

Laney rolled her eyes.

Corey did the same.

Carrie unfolded her arms.

Corey then walked to Laney in his body.

But he was still stuck in Laneys. '' So lets try act as each other now! ''  
WICKED COOL TO THE PARK TRANSATIOn..

We arrive to the park and see grojband and the newmans walking in the park.

But then the groupies come.

They said,"Hey grojband!"

Kate and ally run to Corey as they said '' Hey Corey!''

Laney looked nervous that they may find out.

Laney trying to act like Corey then said '' Oh yes I am Corey!''

Kate and Allie squealed with glee.

Kate then noticed Laney and Corey holding hands. Kate then said '' O-M-G You finally got over your obliviousness!''

They both blushed in embarrassment.

Carrie rolled her eyes.

Corey and Laney then let go of their hands.

Kin rolled his eyes.

It was a little quiet for a bit.

The awkward silence

Corey who's in,Laney's body said,"So,what now till the gig Lanes?"

THe groupes stared at him.

"Oops."said corey.

'' What was that about!'' asked Kate.

"Well,one of Kin's inventions got us in different bodies,I'm in Corey's,Kon's in Kin's,and Corey's in my body!"said Laney.

Kate then said '' Figures!''

Corey rolled his eyes.

Laney chuckles at his face as she says '' Lol Corey your well my eye roll looks so weird!''

He blushed after what Laney said.

Laney started starring at her own body.

He wondered why she's staring at him.

But soon fell into starring at her.

They were both staring at each other.

As Carrie then coughed

They then stop staring at each other and stare at Carrie.

'' What are you looking at!''She said.

They said in sync,"You interrupted!"

Carrie rolled her eyes

It was once again silent.

Someone just looked at each other awkwardly.

It still got silent,till somebody said something.

Laney sighed

Corey said,"You feeling glum Lanes?"

'' No just awkward silence!''

He said,Well,want to spend some time with me alone,Lanes?"

Laney nodded and took his hand and they left the group.

They walked to a nice secluded area where there was no one.

Laney blushed abit.

He smiled at that they were both alone and blushed at the thought.

She smiled back to him.

He then began to lean in.

She started leaning in too.

They then closed their eyes.

As there lips were almost about to meet they pulled apart as they heard Carrie say '' There you two are!''

They both then got miffed that the moment was ruined,again.

Laney then said to Carrie

"We were having a moment here!"

'' Whatever Riffin we have to get LRYICS!''

He then said,"Well,I'm still not sure where to get them!"

'' Then LEARN! You guys have 1 hour!'' said Carrie as she left.''

He said,"Man,she's annoying!"

Laney nodded.

He said,"So,where were we?"

Laney smiled.

He then began to lean in again and closed his eyes again and this time it was the twins to ruin the moment.

He said,"Ugh,can't have time to ourselves!"

'' So-rry'' said Kin sarcastically.

Corey rolled his eyes at them.

Laney crossed her arms

She said,"When are we gonna have some time ALONE?"

'' When you guys have LYRICS'' said Kin.

They both rolled their eyes at the twins.

Kin sighed

Corey said,"Look,we'll get lyrics,in the meantime can I have some time with Lanes?"

'' No! Our gigs in 15 minutes! If you havn't noticed!'' said Kin.

He said,"Fine,maybe we could ask the newmans if they got a song."

Kin just left.'' Core! We need LYRICS!''

Corey said,"Don't worry Lanes,we'll get some help from the newmans!"

'' Wait I have a idea!'' she said.

"What?"asked Corey.

'' You usally get lyrics from teen angst stuff so this should inspire you!'' she said as she grabbed him and kissed him.

He then went wide eyed that she did that.

She watched him melt for once as she had a sly cheeky smile on her face.

He was blushing his head off.

But suddenly he felt inspiration hit.

He said,"Hey,I got something,thanks Lanes!"

Laney just lightly giggled.

He then grabbed her hand and ran with her to the stage.

After the gig transation...

He said,"Now that the shows over,can we switch back to our bodies?"asked Corey.

'' Theres still 2 hours left before we can!'' said Kin.

Corey said,"Well,okay."

'' Or we could try this new invention!'' said Kin. Everyone then turned and said '' NO!''

It all went white.

The smoke then cleared and everyone was back to normal.

Corey said,"Hey,I'm back in my body!"

'' But were not!'' said Larry sounding alot like carrie.

Corey said,"Great,Grojbands normal,but now the newmans are switched."

Larry looked down to see himself wearing a mini skirt '' AHHHH! I AM A GIRL NOW!'' said Larry as he ran around panicing.

Carrie then saw whose body she was in,"Ahhhhhh,I look like a guy!"

Larry in Carries body then said '' Wait I am in MY GIRLFRIENDS BODY!'' He then fainted

She saw that her boyfriend was now in her body and fainted herself.

Once Larry woke up he noticed that she had fainted on him.

He then blushed at how close they were.

Then Carrie woke up

She said,"Oh..what happened?"

'' Your squishing me!'' said Larry.

She said,"Oh,sorry Larrs."

'' I am you!'' said Larry.

She then realized what she thought was a dream,wasn't a dream.

She then hugged him comfortingly.

He blushed a full body that she hugged him.

'' Its okay Larrs we'll figure somthing out!'' Carrie said.

He said,"Okay Care."

'' Maybe you will maybe you won't! Thanks for coming out everyone!'' said Corey.


	7. Episode 6 Nightly bite

One day in the garage of The Newmans it was late at night and they had been up all night practising trying to get better then garage band.

Carrie played the last riff and bowed.

'' Great job guys!'' she said before her and everyone collapsed on the stage from tiredness.

Carrie then fell asleep,but she laid next to Larry for comfort and warmth.

During the night a vampire in the form of a bat came and slowly headed towards Carrie.

It hissed silently and then landed its teeth on her neck,she screams in pain.

EVeryone immedatly woke up. As Kim then got her Vampire bat net and caught the vampire.

It hissed and said,"Release me mortals!"the vampire shouted.

But Kim ignored it and put it into a cage. Soon Carrie grow fangs.

She then began to feel her body turn white and then said,"I'm hungry for BLOOD!"

She immedatly headed towards Larry and was about to bite his neck when somthing made her go back to her senses. Larry covered his face in fear.

He then saw Carrie standing still and thought,"Why did she stop,she's just a few inches from biting my neck!"

Larry saw her go closer again and covered his eyes in fear. But to his surprise she started hugging me and crying.

He wondered why she didn't bite him and hugged him instead.

He was shocked out of his mind.

She hugged him tighter while crying she then said '' Larry! I am now a vampire! THanks to that stupied bat!''. The vampire heard that and said '' Hey!''.

Larry said,"Shut up,demon!"He hugged her back and patted her back gently.

KIm and Konnie then decided to get bhelp from Grojband. So they left leaving the two alone.

Larry said,"Don't worry Care,we'll return you to normal!"

'' Thanks Larrs! I know I can always count on you!''.

He hugged her tighter and ran his fingers through her hair.

AS he said '' Everything will be fine! Kim and Konnie went for help!''. Meanwhile at Coreys garage.

Corey and his pals were jamming for their next gig,so the newmans will still lose to grojband.

But suddenly Kim and Konnie came in. They explained what happened to grojband.

Corey said,"Whoa,Carries gonna be a vampire,that's terrible!"

Kin then said '' Actually it comes permanent if the bitten drinks blood! All we must do is keep her from bitting anyone untill sunrise!''

Laney asks,"What are we gonna do Core?!"

'' Keep Carrie from bitting anyone!'' said Corey. Meanwhile with Larry and Carrie.

He was wondering when the girls will come back and was worried for Carrie.

Carrie was still upset about being turned into a vampire.

He wished that it was him instead so this wouldn't have happened to her.

Carrie while hugging Larry started floating in mid air with him.

He then began to shake in fear that she was floating.

Larry got scared and immedatly held onto Carrie tighter.

The pair was still floating in mid air till Larry said,"Care,your floating!"

Carrie opened her eyes and immedatly smiled as she always wanted to fly.

He was still holding onto her tightly so he doesn't fall and said,"Can you please descend Care?!"

Carrie then tried to go to the ground. After some effert she manged to sit back on the floor.

He then let go and said,"Whoa,forgot that they float,well at least I'm on the ground again!"

'' Larrs what if I am stuck as a vampire!'' said Carrie starting to worry.

He said,"Don't think that Care,you'll return to normal!"

'' Thank you Larrs! You always help!'' she said while looking at him.

He said,"Anything for you Care!"he told her with a smile.

She smiled back lovingly.

They stood still,not one of them moving.

Just gazing into each others eyes.

He then said,"I'll stay with you the whole way Care!"

Carrie just smiled more and gently put her hands in his.

He blushed on his face a little and held onto her hand.

Carrie slowly started leaning in.

He then began to lean in as well,closing his eyes.

As there lips met the garage door opened to reveal the two sets of twins and Corey and Laney.

They separate and blushed full bodies when they appeared.

'' Oh look Beff looks fine to me!'' said Corey rolling his eyes.

Kim and Konnie rolled their eyes at Corey.

'' Way to kill the moment!'' said Konnie.

Corey rolled his eyes at Konnies remark.

Suddenly the vampire got free.

It said,"I will suck all of your blood mortals!"

'' But first I'm going to have some fun!'' it then added.

"How?"asked Corey.

Suddenly the Vampire made a magic force field around the garage.

Everyone then screamed and Laney held onto Corey.

Suddenly the vampire made a poof and Laney turned into a swan.

Corey just went wide eyed that Laney turned into a swan and said,"How can you turn into a swan?!"

'' Now to mess with you blue hair weirdo!'' said the vampire.

Corey then made a run for it from being bitten.

But the vampire just turned him into a swan.

Kin and Kon screamed in fear and held each other.

'' I'm bored! oo who is this little red head guy!'' said the Vampire heading towards Larry.

Larry shook in fear that it was now after him and screamed,"Help!"

Suddenly Carrie looked angery and went betwin them and got Larry behind her protectivly.

She said,"Stay away from my Larrs!"she said and hissed at it.

'' You will no longer HURT MY FRIENDS and MY boyfriend!'' she said as fire surrounded her.

The vampire then started to become a little scared at her anger.

He then turned Corey and Laney back and flew away scared.

Corey said,"Hey I'm back to my handsome self again!"

Everyone but him laughed.

"Ha ha ha,real hilarious guys!"he wait to everyone

'' We'll I think your cute!'' said Laney blushing abit.

He then hugged her for being nice to him.

Which made Laney melt in his arms.

He then said to Laney,"You look cute when you do that."

Laney then did a girly giggle as she blushjed more.

Corey then landed a kiss on her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

It was too much flattering for Laney so she just fainted as everyone rolled their eyes!

Corey then said,"Now that we're all except for Carrie are back to normal,e just need to keep her from biting anyone!"

Larry then said '' I havev a idea! Sh-e would never bite me so if I was the only one to wat..ch her... I mean..''

Corey said,"You mean what Larry?"

Kim smirks as she says '' In other words I think hes saying he can watch over her alone and she would never bite him so hes safe!''.

Corey said,"Oh,thanks for clearing that up akin!"

'' Its KIM not A KIN'' said Kim crossing her arms.

"Sorry,just a slip of what I was saying!"Corey said.

'' Of course! Lets go bwefore we're bitten!'' said Kim starting to leave.

They all left the newmans from so they won't be bit by Carrie.

Once everyone except Carrie and Larry we're gone. There was only 5 hours untill sunrise.

He said,"Now,just need to make sure you don't leave to go bite anyone!"

Carrie lightly blushed as she grabbed his hand and said '' If your here I'll be fine!''

He smiled at her and tightened his grip on her hand.

'' So what do you want to do while we wait for sunrise?'' she asked Larry.

"Wanna watch a movie?"he suggested.

Carrie nodded as she put on a movie with super speed.

"Wow that was fast Care!"Larry said in amazement.

'' Yeah I think I'm going to miss these super powers!'' she said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

He then grabbed her hand again and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

The movie began and they kept their eyes on the screen.

Only for a phew minutes before they kept taking glances make at each other.

He said,"You're cute Care,even if you are a vampire."

Carrie blushed lightly from his flattery.

He then began to lean in and closed his eyes.

He didn't care that kissing her now might have her bite him.

Carrie then closed her eyes and began to lean in too.

As there lips met they felt fireworks.

He wrapped his arms around her and lost himself in the kiss.

Carrie wrapped her arms around him.

They continued kissing as Larry ran his fingers through her hair.

About a minute later they parted.

They looked each other in their eyes lovingly.

As they then contiued watching the movie they both had a arm wrapped around the other.

Watching movie transition...

As they movie played on and on more they got more and more tired.

He said,"Rest easy Care,you need to get some sleep."

Carrie then hugged Larry with her arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

He held her in a warm embrace and smiled at how cute she looked.

He rested against her and soon fell asleep.

The next morning transation...

Larry woke up and saw that it was morning and that meant that Carrie I back to normal.

He then felt somthing on his neck and hugging him tight.

He then saw that I was Carrie and blushed.

Soon Carrie woke up and yawned. But somthing wasn't right! He then quickly got out Carries make up mirrior and saw red on his neck!

He said,"Oh no,she bit me!"sAid Larry as he started panicking.

'' THAT MEANS ILL BECOME One of those weird sparkling twilight VAMPIRES WHO HAVE ONLY FAKE EMOTIONS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' he screamed panicing a lot

He then felt his skin turn white and his teeth turn into fangs.

But soon turned to see Carrie laughing her head off as she said '' Oh my gosh Larry! Calm down Its just my lipstick!''

He said,"Wait,you didn't bite me?"

'' No you DUMMY! Its just my lipstick probly from when I was hugging you close.''

He then began to calm down from his panic attack.

She brought him into a hug as she calmed him down.

He then hugged her back.

'' Feelings better?'' she asked.

He said,"Yeah,I'm feeling better,but how did your lipstick get on my neck aside from you being close to me?"

Carrie started blushing abit.

Larry said,"Well?"

'' uhh I kinda kissed you goodnight.'' she said awkwardly.

He blushed a full body after she said that.

Suddenly everyone entered. Corey smirked '' Well well Beff we we're up all night listening and watching you! To make sure you didn't bite Larry!''.

They then separate and blush embarrassingly.

Kim and Konnie smirked as they flashed a camera in there face! Kim then said '' This is SOO going online!''

Carrie then walked to the girls and took the camera out of their hands.

But then Kim got it again and started running away with Carrie chasing after her.

Corey then said,'' Thanks for coming out everyone!''


End file.
